I Won't Say I Love You
by romanticprincipessa
Summary: Will Herondale doesn't know what he'll find when he goes looking for a girl named Anastasia, who is on the top wanted list of the Downworlders. A new assignment which he is not the least bit excited to commit to, takes him on a journey which will change his life. Full of humor and adventurous love. WillxOC
1. Will's Unwanted Assignment

**Hi everyone! This is my new story. I recently finished The Clockwork Angel~ and I loved it. Or liked it at least :P Anywho I had an inspiration to write this story and started to act on it! If you like Will, I'm sure you'll like this story!**

"Will, there is a rumor running around about a girl named Anastasia."

Will who seemed very amused and only mildly interested looked up from the book he was currently reading with a face so innocent that if Charlotte didn't know any better would think he really _was_ just as innocent as he behaved when trying to get out of an assignment involving girls.

But why? She didn't know, before Tessa came to the institution Will even though wouldn't touch the girls he saved still behaved like he didn't think anything was better than saving _girls_ in the whole world. But times sure did change, Charlotte thought. Jem was looking more and more healthy with Tessa along, Jessamine was behaving a little less hostile towards everyone (Will didn't count) and even Sophie seemed to have gotten over her grief of Agatha and Thomas, poor girl. Then comes Will, looking at him Charlotte could only stare, his eyes which used to hold only hollowness now seemed to light up at times, especially when he looked at Tessa. Even his personality had shifted. He was showing more of his real self now, and Charlotte knew coz she had seen him grow up from a 12 year-old-boy to a 18-year-old- man who thought he might be good at hiding his true face from her but Charlotte knew and even Jem did that Will had a very kind and vulnerable heart inside all that metal and cold.

"As I was saying, Jem is feeling better but I don't feel safe sending him out so soon, so I was hoping you could look at the case, like you did with the Dark Sisters." She cleared her throat and started towards the door of the living room before Will could protest but paused at the entryway, looking back at Will who had by now straightened up and was staring at Charlotte with a million questions in his eyes but Charlotte's only response was her choice of ignoring those questions and making one thing very clear. "Do try not to gamble too much, this assignment is strictly confidential and very important for this Institute's reputation. And I'm trusting you."

With that she left, leaving Will furious and wanting to break something. Anything.

**First Chapter done! Please comment and tell me your thoughts, I don't mind critical response but still try not be too harsh! : )**

**Until next time!**


	2. Meeting Anya

**I'm back! **

**Chapter Two:- London/2013**

"Anya!"

"Coming!" for the hundredth time today I tripped over my own dress, not lady-like at all. I know, because I'm not a lady but my mother won't see it any other way, so I give her a little peace of mind by wearing these horrid dresses once in a while.

I stumbled down the stairs, taking them two at a time and stopped on the last step, facing my mother whose eyes held proud and awe.

"You look gorgeous darling" she kissed the top of my head, and my heart melted.

"So do you Ma, we could almost pass as sisters, except for-" I reached around my confused Mum and took the pin on her hair which was keeping her long golden-brown hair back, and viola, she looked just as gorgeous as a movie star and even better.

"-now, no one can say you are actually my mother" I winked and she frowned which meant she was flustered and I smiled inwardly.

"Shush, you are giving this old woman too much hope, now come along before we get late and you ruin your dress" she eyed me obviously knowing how many times I had already tripped and I flushed.

"Okay, okay." I surrendered. And we were off to the wedding of an old aunt who never really looked old but sure was getting there.

**Chapter Three-**

"No"

"Magnus-"

"Get out"

"Will you-"

"Now"

Will sighed and left an aggravated looking Magnus, closing the door behind with a soft click. He had been trying to persuade that idiot of a warlock to let him into the demon world for the hundredth time this week, yet he was nowhere near letting Will there and that frustrated him more.

More than finding that stupid of a girl who had let herself wander into the Shadow World with no particular knowledge about it. Humans, he thought bitterly were getting more and more closer to them, something which was bothering and a matter of serious discussion for the Clave. Suddenly he thought of a way to relieve himself of that knot he was feeling inside his heart, he thought of finding the girl and shaking some sense into her until she would run away crying like a baby. The image made him smirk and he was off to the first place the girl was sighted. The Devil's Tavern.

**I know its short but, with all my work due and a legal exam tomorrow that's the best I could do, but I promise I'll update soon, if I get more reviews**** Its going to get interesting soon!**


	3. ShadowHunter

**~Hey guys! I'm really starting to get into the story! & I appreciate all the reviews and follows and honestly they keep me inspired so please keep up with the reviews! **** And gisecullen: this story for a little while will go back and forth from 2013 to the 18s and I'll explain why later in the story, just keep on reading! :D**

"Blaze, did you see a human here in the last week, named Anastasia?" Will asked the bartender.

He eyed him suspiciously, but gave up when he knew he wasn't getting any information out of him and sighed.

"She was here." He whispered.

"Shocking" Will murmured.

"Boy, she was no ordinary human. For a moment I thought she was one of you." He pointed at Will and Will narrowed his eyes.

"Where did she go?"

"Dunno, all she asked was where she was, poor brat, seemed lost and horrified by all the hubbub, no wonder she was in such a hurry to leave. But lemme tell ya, she was something everyone here wanted" he winked at Will, obviously not noticing his twitching nerve and clenched jaw and went on serving pink liquid to god knows who.

Will felt pity for that girl, just a fraction of it, but it was there, and a sudden rush of protectiveness and responsibility made its way into Will's heart, making him curse himself. Whatever happens to her was not his problem all he needed was to bring that girl alive to Charlotte, that was his assignment, and that's all.

He blew out a breath and roamed the streets, one after another hoping to find a girl, who looked lost. Not too much to go with but he didn't have any other information about her. Everyone who had seen her only saw what they could not recall, peculiar but then again half the people in Devil's Cavern couldn't even recall their own name on time. This was no different.

Finally when Will was exhausted and ready to give up, he heard it. He was standing outside an old ruined cemetery, a voice melodious enough to make him want to drown in it. He silently went inside and stopped dead on his tracks.

There sitting on a tomb stone, was a girl. Her hair, long and straight, a color of gold like the sun's rays which were hiding her face but her hands, delicate and pale seemed to be twirling around a strand of hair absent mindedly. When she heard Will approach, her singing came to an abrupt halt and she slowly turned so that her hair were no longer hiding her face and Will for the first time in his life, thought he'd seen something sacred, something which was far too beautiful for his eyes.

The girl's wide golden eyes were confused and curious, her rosy complexion, paled slightly, but her posture stayed unmoving. Will had to admit either she was completely immune to realized the danger she might be in, or she was a ghost. The latter seemed to make sense, because no one of this world would make his heart flutter like she just did. No one but _her._ He suddenly stopped his train of thought and approached the girl, very carefully, as if she was a close relative of Church and was sure to pounce on him any second.

"Please do not say that I look like a Sun Goddess, I have heard enough of that already" Will stopped on his tracks, was it shock or surprise that her voice sounded just as melodious and a little sultry if it was possible, and by looking at her Will could tell luring him was not even on her list of to-do things for tonight. So he just chuckled, putting on his trademark smirk, and strolled over until he was standing at the edge of the tomb the girl was sitting on, but she didn't seem fazed, she barely moved and that said something.

"Are you not scared?" He asked almost out of curiosity.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement and for the first time in years Will felt a tug at his heart, to be amused, to smile just like she was, coz by the Angel it was contagious. A slow true smile curved his lips.

"Of you? Or the other hundreds of people I have met during the last 48 hours?"

"Of sitting here alone where anyone might take advantage of you." He shouldn't say it, but he couldn't help it, she might be calm but he knew better, she was acting strong so no one would get the idea of how vulnerable she felt at that moment, he knew, coz he had done it so many times, that by now he had lost count.

She looked down at her hands which were resting on her lap, and Will without touching could tell were cold.

"If I let myself be scared then I won't be able to find my way back home"

"Your home?"

"Yes my home, everyone has it I suppose, I do too." She smiled sheepishly, not knowing how her words effected Will, he didn't have a home, no where he'd call home, he wasn't able to use the phrase 'back home' in what seemed like an eternity.

" Are you – Anastasia ?" He asked hoping against hope that his guess would be wrong. But her shocked expression told otherwise.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded standing up, and Will noticed she was slightly shorter than him, but her aura seemed to held authority, which he guessed even she didn't know. Yet.

"I was sent to retrieve you, Miss Anastasia." He said politely, trying hard not to grimace in the cold that was seeping through his bones.

"I am not some object or someone's possession that you were sent to 'retrieve', unless of course you were sent by my mother, than that would be quite alright." He had a choice, he could easily lie, say that he was sent by her mother, take her to Charlotte and let her deal with this thing called a 'girl' but looking at her he got the feeling that she'd know if he was lying, and lying to her was something he couldn't do and that bothered him even more.

He sighed. "Listen, you are not meant to be here, this place is dangerous." he tugged on his scarf which was annoyingly tugging at his neck and saw the girl's eye widen.

"You are a ShadowHunter." She backed up

"And you aren't suppose to know that." He smiled but it faded when she started running, so fast that it took a moment for Will to realize what had happened, and when the realization daunted on him he did the first thing he could. He cursed and then ran after her.

**I'll update soon, please review and let me know what you think so far :D**


End file.
